


벚꽃 | cherry blossom |kaisoo au|

by jurajill



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jurajill/pseuds/jurajill
Summary: for jongin, cherry blossoms all over the streets of Busan are the prettiest thing that he has ever seen. but one day, he'll meet someone much prettier than cherry blossoms.





	벚꽃 | cherry blossom |kaisoo au|

'yes, yes, I know, next time I'll try not to be late, I'm sorry hyung' 'oh come on, I was late only a few times!' 'twenty? really?' 'i'm really sorry hyung, it's the alarm's fault' 'i can't hear it! I would like to remind you that the phone is on the other side of the room because it's charging' 'hyung, you're really telling me not to charge my phone during the night? you know that when I go to sleep is only 1% of battery, right?' 'yes, I'm coming! I'm near the cherry tree, there are a lot of cherry blossoms on the ground, they are so pr- oh my god, are you okay? I'll call you back hyung' jongin let go of his backpack and crouched down next to the boy that just fell on the ground after bumping on him. 'is everything okay?' 'oh god, I'm truly sorry' 'hey, no, it's okay, don't worry! are you okay?' 'i... I think?' 'take my hand, I'll help you' the black-haired boy took jongin's hand, and he helped him get up. 'thank you so much, and again I'm sorry, I got lost and I was trying to figure out where I was using the GPS, and of course, I wasn't looking where I was going' jongin laughed a little, and the other boy smiled, blushing. 'where do you have to go? I can help you if you want to' 'i have to go to *** university, I thought I was on the right way but I guess I was wrong' jongin smiled again to the cute boy, that looked confused as ever. 'uhm... can i..?' he placed his hands on the boy's shoulders and he turned him to the other side. 'no way... thank you so much, really! my friend has been waiting for me for thirty minutes, he's gonna be so pissed oh god... I promised him that I wouldn't get lost, but I did' 'well, you're here, I don't think you got lost' 'you have a point, uhm...' 'oh, my name is jongin' 'i'm kyungsoo, nice to meet you' 'my pleasure. so... you go to this university too?' 'correct, i'm attending the second year.. and you're probably wondering why someone that is attending the second year in one university still doesn't know how to get here, well... i always take the bus with my friend and most of the times I sleep during the time that we are on the bus, so I still don't know the way to come here' 'and... let me guess, you lost the bus right?' 'yes, unfortunately.. you lost it too?' 'nope, i didn't hear my alarm' 'me too! that's why i'm late! and the reason is? heavy sleep?' 'i have the charger on the other side of the room, and because the room is too big I can't hear the alarm' 'same!' 'real-' 'Kim jongin!' an angry chanyeol, jongin's best friend, interrupted their conversation screaming angry at jongin. 'hyung! I'm so sorry, really' 'you're sorry? just sorry? you're thirty minutes late, jongin!' 'okay now let's not-' 'let's not what? jongin I'm going to kill you oh my god' 'hyung!' 'dae, I can explain' 'explain what? you had to be here half an hour ago!' 'let's not scream, okay, I'm still older than you, you should respect me' 'well he's not wrong for screaming at you..' jongdae, kyungsoo's friend, turned to jongin with an interrogative expression on his face. 'Oh, right, jongdae, this is jongin, jongin, this is jongdae, my best friend' 'and he's chanyeol hyung, my best friend, hyung, this is kyungsoo sunbaenim' the two guys stood there, in disbelief. 'you have a boyfriend?' jongdae and chanyeol screamed in unison to their best friends, causing the two boys to blush uncontrollably. 'what? boyfriend? no, no, we just met ten minutes ago! he was lost and I helped him' 'you didn't have to say that I got lost though..' 'you got lost? in two years you still haven't learned the way to come here, hyung?' 'i always sleep on the bus, I don't know how to come here because I have never seen the streets that the bus takes!' 'oh my god...' 'it's nine o'clock.' 'what?' the three boys turned to chanyeol that was looking at jongin with disappointment. 'you heard me.' 'uhm... I'm sorry?' 'you're sorry? oh wow, he's sorry! are you kidding me? have you lost your mind? I can-' 'i'm treating you food' 'you're forgiven' 'great, thanks hyung! you guys want to come too?' 'that would be great, thank you jongin' 'you're treating me hyung' 'what?' 'i still didn't forgive you' 'unbelievable' the four guys started walking to jongin's favorite bar, chanyeol and jongin in the front, jongdae and kyungsoo in the back. 'you're late too, sometimes' 'yeah, hyung, but at least I'm at the university before the lessons start' 'you're not wrong' 'we're here' the four stopped in front of a bar, that kyungsoo and jongdae knew really well. 'ooh I know this place, I and hyung come here all the time! let's go inside' jongdae took kyungsoo's arm and went inside the bar, followed by chanyeol and jongin.

wow, it's ten and a half, I think it's enough procrastination, I have to come back to the university, I can't miss other lessons. thank you for treating me jongin, and you guys, it has been a pleasure meeting you' 'me too, we had so much fun, thanks guys' jongdae and chanyeol got up from their seats, and started picking up their things. 'are you coming too, hyung?' 'yes dae, let me pay, and then in five minutes, I'll be outside' 'perfect. I'll see you around then, jongin' 'yes, see you around jongdae' chanyeol and jongdae got out of the bar, and kyungsoo got up to pay for his food and for jongdae's. after paying, he went back to the table to get his things. 'so... you're leaving?' 'yes... I'll come back home and maybe revisit my notes and things like that' 'oh..' 'why?' 'well... I don't have anything to do now, all my lessons ended for today and... I enjoyed this half and an hour with you so I was wondering if we could spend more time together? I mean only if you want to' kyungsoo looked at jongin and smiled. he enjoyed their time together too, so... why not? 'of course, I want to' jongin's eyes lit up when he heard kyungsoo's answer, and a smile formed on his lips. 'let me just tell jongdae so he doesn't wait for me outside anymore, okay? I'll be back soon' 'okay don't worry'

'okay, so, do you want anything? something to drink, something to eat?' 'no, thank you, I'm fine, but if you want something I can wait for you' 'no, no, I'm okay' 'then.. do you want to go for a walk?' 'yes, that sounds great!' the two boys got up from their seats and left the bar. 'what do you think of our university? do you like it?' 'yes, it's beautiful, all the people that I know are always ready to help you if you need something, and they are really nice' 'and what do you think of Busan? you're not from here right?' 'exactly, I'm from Suncheon. Busan it's really beautiful especially in this time of the year when the streets are covered in cherry blossoms. it's the first time that I see this in real life and not in pictures' 'i agree, it's really beautiful' 'and where are you from?' 'oh, i'm from Nonhyeon-dong, i came here two years ago to go to university and I really miss my family.. every summer I come back home but when I arrive here I really miss them even if I haven't seen them for one day' 'i feel you, the same is for me'

kyungsoo and jongin kept walking and talking for hours, losing track of time. 'wait, soo, it's fourteen past two in the afternoon!' 'soo?' 'Oh, I'm sorry, I meant hyung' 'no, no, I like it, soo it's a cute nickname' 'really?' 'yes nini' kyungsoo smiled and jongin smiled back, while his cheeks flushed a little bit. 'do you want to come to my house to eat something? I live here' 'thank you so much soo, but I don't want to bother you' 'it's okay, you won't' the two entered kyungsoo's house and ate together something made by kyungsoo. after eating, they talked a little bit more, then the youngest decided to go home. 'thank you for the lunch, it was really good and tasty, and thank you for staying with me all these hours' 'it was my pleasure nini, thank you for the amazing time, let's do this again on another day' 'yes! what about.. this Saturday?' 'at four?' 'perfect, i'll come here at four then' 'no, wait, text me your address, I'll pick you up this time' 'okay, thanks again hyung!' 'no problem nini' after that, kyungsoo opened his arms and hugged jongin with a big smile on his face, happy to have found someone like him. when they broke the hug, jongin's cheeks were all red, but on his lips, there was a big smile. 'i'll see you tomorrow at the university, then?' 'yes soo, see you tomorrow' jongin left kyungsoo's house and after that, his phone rang. 'jongin? where are you? i told you to text me when you got home and you didn't' 'in heaven, probably' 'what? are you okay?' 'no, I think I'm whipped' 'whipped? what are you talking about?' 'i'm whipped for kyungsoo hyung' on the other side of the phone, there was a very confused and shocked chanyeol that thought that he just had a heart attack. 'jongin, are you okay? what happened?' 'why do you sound so concerned?' 'i am! I thought you meant the other meaning for whipped! and now that I understood, you can't be whipped for a person that you just met!' 'we talked a lot hyung, and he even cooked for me, I'm pretty sure that you would be whipped too if this happened to you' 'absolutely not' 'absolutely not? and then what happened with Baekhyun hyung?' 'okay okay, you're right' 'oh, by the way, how's he?' 'he's sleeping on my bed' 'cute' 'do not talk like that about my boyfriend' 'sorry' 'anyways.. are you going home?' 'yes hyung, I am' 'okay, text me when you're there, be careful' 'always' 'bye, love you' 'love you too hyung'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
kyungsoo heard the doorbell, so he got up from the couch, placed his cup of milk on the table in front of the couch, and went to see who ringed the bell. and he was very, very, surprised when he found out that behind the door there was his boyfriend, jongin. 'nini?' 'hi, let's go on a date' 'what?' 'what, what?' ' what, what? you just showed up at my house and asked me to go on a date with you!' '...and?' 'and? you can't just show up like this baby, you have a phone, you have my number, you can text me or call me to ask that, so I have the time to get ready' 'but you are perfect even like this, soo' 'i'm in my pyjamas, jongin!' 'oh, right' 'come inside, I'll be ready in ten' 'perfect, can i eat something in the meanwhile?' 'you haven't eaten anything?' 'yes, but I'm still hungry' 'you know where the food is, make yourself at home'

'i'm ready nini' jongin looked up from his phone and he saw his boyfriend wearing a black hoodie, black pants, and glasses. 'soo you're so adorable' jongin got up from the couch and after squishing kyungsoo's cheeks, he placed a little kiss on his plump lips. 'I love you so much my cutie' 'i love you too teddy bear' 'let's go, I have a surprise for you, I'll take you to a special place' the two boyfriends left the house and started walking; after a while, they stopped in front of their favorite bar, they got in and sat at their usual table. jongin watched kyungsoo while he was reading the menù, and smiled. 'soo?' 'yes?' 'can you promise me one thing?' 'anything you want nini' 'can you promise me not to cry while I tell you what I'm about to tell you? because if you cry I cry too and it'll mess up everything' 'i can try, but I'm not sure that I won't fail' 'okay, so... it has already been three years since we got together, and those years have been the most beautiful years of my entire life. I've never felt like this, I mean it, you make me feel so happy, you make me lose sleep at night because I can't stop thinking about you, you make me feel like I'm in heaven. this is not an Oscar speech, and it's not even prepared or memorized, because I know that if I had tried to memorize it I would've failed and forgotten everything, especially with you watching me. sometimes I think about all the times that I made you go crazy, the times that I showed up at your door in the middle of the night because I couldn't sleep without you, or the times when I arrived at the university with a bunch of roses and I gave them to you in front of thousands of students just because I love when you're embarrassed, and because I love the way your eyes light up and how you shyly thank me every time. and when I think about this, I just ask myself, how did he put up with me for three years? I mean, three years with me it's a lot, you never screamed at me because you were annoyed, you never threw anything at me or something. you accepted me for what I am, despite how annoying I can get when I need cuddles. every time I needed you, you were always there, you dropped what you were doing and came to me, you listened to what I had to say, without saying a word while I was talking, and you supported me, in any situation, even if I was wrong. you always said the right things I needed to hear, you never said something wrong, not even once. I spent days wondering what I did to deserve a boyfriend like you, to deserve an angel in my life, and I still don't have an answer to that. every time I see you, I feel the luckiest guy in the world, and I wish I could stop the time so I can always stay with you, to show you how much I love you, how much you mean to me and how much you're important to me, but also to protect you from everything and everyone.' jongin stopped and looked at kyungsoo's shiny eyes with a big smile on his lips. 'soo, you're the most beautiful thing that ever happened to me, the most precious thing that I have in my life. to me, you're so much prettier than cherry blossoms all over the streets of Busan. and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.' jongin got up, and, taking kyungsoo's hand, he knelt down in front of him, looking right into his eyes, that were full of tears. 'my beautiful love, would you marry me?' 'oh my god nini, of course' jongin got up and kissed kyungsoo while hugging him, in front of all the people that were watching them and congratulating them by applauding. when they broke the hug, they were both a crying, but happy, mess. 'i'll love you forever soo' 'i'll love you forever too nini'


End file.
